Cold Eyes Warm Heart
by the-awesomeness-you-don't-have
Summary: America makes a stupid decision which pushes Russia over the breaking point. And Blah blah blah, violence, Russia, Rated T and so on and so forth. I don't own Hetalia, this is my first fanfiction enjoy.
1. America's Mistake

I don't Own Hetalia

_**Cold Eyes**_

America fell face first out of his chair, slamming his head on the table as a metal pipe was brought down on it.

"OW! What was that for?"

The younger nation yelled as he rubbed the large bump on the back of his head.

"You should not insult my people, little comrade, it is not polite."

"I didn't insult them, I just made jokes out of your country."

He said trying to hold back his laughter.

The larger nation sighed and sat back in his chair, with his pipe at hand in case the American wanted to joke about his nation again.

"Can we please get back to the meeting?"

England said scolding the two of them.

"Yep! I think I'm done humiliating are commie friend for the day."

America said still grinning like an idiot.

The larger nation gave on of his innocent smiles and turned to the American, making sure he saw him grip his pipe. The America smiled back and unzipped his jacket, showing of the fully loaded revolver hooked to his belt loop.

"You wouldn't dare try to pull a gun on me, America, would you?"

His eyes darkened and became cold while still giving off that innocent grin of his.

"Only if swing that water drain at me."

"That is if you live long enough to pull the trigger"

America began to chuckle and his voice grew louder. You couldn't even hear England's lecture because of America's loud mouth. Not that anyone cared, the only one who actually listen to what England has to say is Germany, who was at the moment taking a pain reliever for the blistering headache America's voice was causing. The only other person who even looked like they were paying attention was France, and that was only because he stares at England all day no matter what, and and occasionally blows a kiss or winks at him when they make eye contact.

"HA! Please no one can kill me, I am the Hero after all."

America yelled happily,

"You can't take down the Hero, besides I took your ass down once and can easily do it again just li-"

As America was forming his hand into a snapping motion his gloating was cut off by another spike of pain from Russia's lead pipe on the back of his head. The force of Russia's swing caused America to fall forward and slam his head against the table once again.

The younger nation looked up at the now standing Russia. He swung his pipe again aiming it straight for America's head, but missed as America dodged it and hit the defenseless Italian instead. While America dunked Russia's pipe, he had caught a glimpse of his face and made eye contact with the taller nation for less than a second. In that short amount of time America had made one of the worst and stupidest decisions in his life.

It was even worse than the time he broke his foot while trying to run to England because he had a bowl of ice cream for him.

It was worse than the time he dressed up like a zombie to scare Japan, but ended up getting a socked in the eye with rock.

It was even worse than the time he hid in Italy's closet to pop out and scare him, but instead got a face full of fist from Germany, Austria, and Britain. This was the worst thing the stupid boy had ever done.

The younger nation started straight into the Russian man's eyes and laughed. Russia's eyes widened at the sight of America's smile. It filled him with rage, just watching the boy laugh made Russia want to hit him again. America jumped to his feet and pulled out his revolver as Russia tightened the grip on his pipe. He raised it high over his head ready to swing, when something tugging on his scarf and pulled him back. The older country turned around to find Germany yanking on his coat.

"ENOUGH!"

The German man shouted while he slammed Russia's head into the chair and breaking it with one punch.

"I am sick of this constant fighting between you two! Everyday you do this and make a mess of the place, both of you just shu-"

"BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Germany turned around to see a laughing American interrupting him.

"Dude you totally sucker punched him!"

Germany glared at America and waited patiently for him to stop. America's back was facing the black board where England was standing. He also had, had enough of this. He was furious at the thought of being interrupted for this mess. While America continued to laugh the British nation slowly walked up behind the hunched over nation and smacked the back of his head as hard as he could.

"OW! What the heck man?! Why did you just-"

"Need I remind you that, you're being scolded right now!"

England yelled as he bopped America on the head one last time.

America rolled his eyes and continued to laugh.

"Hahaha! Sorry dude, that's just way to funny. Seeing Russia get his butt kicked a twice, that's hilarious! HA! Hey Russia, how's it feel to get your ass kicked a second time?"

"Will you shut the hell up!?"

Germany shouted. America just ignored him and continued to taunt and push Russia closer to the edge.

Russia stayed on his hands and knees, whispering something in Russian over and over.

"убивать, убивать, убивать, убивать, убивать"

"Huh, What was that? I couldn't hear you over the memory of your ass getting kicked again!"

Russia couldn't take it anymore, he stood up, absentmindedly, and grabbed the American by his shirt, yelling the same thing as before over and over into America's face.

"убивать, убивать, убивать, убивать, убивать!"

America was shocked. He had never seen Russia act this way, he didn't even know what to do or how to act. He just stood there, still. Russia continued to yell in Russian. Germany and England tried to pry him off of America while Japan and France tend to Italy, who was baling his eyes out from Russia's pipe.

Germany pulled Russia off America only to have him swing his pipe at both Germany and England. He was sick of all of them. He wanted them all dead, especially America. He turned back to the startled nation once again grabbing him by his shirt, but instead of yelling Russia brought America closer and whispered something in his ear.

"Ты больше не мой товарищ, я убью вас вместе с вашими жалкими друзей."

He threw the American down and left without another word.

After Russia left Germany ran straight to Italy making sure he was okay. America stood up and watched as Russia stormed off.

"Ubivat'?"

America turned to see England questioning the word Russia said over and over.

"w-what?"

America ask,

"Ubivat', that's what Russia was repetitively saying, wasn't it?"

"Oh, yeah..it, it was."

America looked back toward Russia who had now fully disappeared. He couldn't stopped thinking about Russia had just said, what did it even mean?

"Now what does that mean?"

"H-huh, what?"

America snapped out of his thought and back to England.

"What was that man? Sorry dude, I guess I got a little distracted."

England sighed and pressed the palm of his hand to his forehead,

"Of course you weren't listening, why would you be?"

"Jeez, sorry dude"

"There is no reason to be sorry, well other than to Russia that is."

England turned to the black board and wrote the out the Russian word _Ubivat' _on it. He stared at the word for a while before asking the question to himself again.

"What does it mean?"

England stood in front of that board pondering about it for what seemed like hours. In the time he had done so Germany and Japan had stop the bleeding on Italy's head, Canada and France had left, and America had done as little as nothing. He just stood there, staring in the door way. Still stunned from what had just happened.

"What do you think, America?"

He stood there silent completely unaware that England was speaking.

"Hello, America?"

He still didn't say anything back.

"Alfred!"

England yelled. America snapped out of the trance and turned to him.

"Oh, what? uh..sure yeah."

"Dammit Alfred!"

England started to massage his temples.

"Oh for Pete sake!"

China got up and wrote something else under the word England had written.

Убивать.

"There now will you all shut up?!"

The room went silent and they all stared at him.

"China, what does that mean?"

"Whatever it means, I don't have time for it. I need to take Italy home, he won't stop crying"

Germany picked Italy up and just like that he was gone.

"I am sorry to say this, but I need to leave too. I have much to do at home."

Japan said as he followed Germany out of the room.

"I agree with them, It's getting late the meeting was over hours ago. Why are we still here?"

China began to walk out of the conference room but was stopped by England tugging on his shirt.

"Wait China, what the hell does that mean?"

China smacked England's hand away,

"You people are really that stupid, aren't you?"

"Just tell me what the hell it means!"

The British man yelled.

"Dude don't worry about it man!"

America shouted

"I'll be fine, you can't kill off the Hero!"

"Some hero, you're going to get yourself killed, I hope you know that."

"I hate to say it, but China's right."

"Of course I am, he doesn't stand a chance."

"Will you just shut up and tell us what it means?!"

China rolled his eyes and pushed England back.

"Let him figure it out, he is the big 'Hero' after all."

China stormed out leaving the two former brothers alone in the room.

"Jeez, whats his problem?"

America sad pulling out his cell phone.

England turned to his ex-brother and took his phone.

"Hey! Dude I was using that."

"Alfred, this is serious."

"No it's not, and stop calling me that. I didn't become a country to be called Alfred, It's America, dude."

"If you're such a great country then fix this!"

England yelled as he threw the phone down in a fit.

"Hey, come on dude don't break it."

America bent down to grab it, but England grabbed his hand before he could.

"Alfred, listen to me!"

This made America mad, which was rare for him. He had only gotten mad two times other than this one. Both of them were because of the man standing before him. Apparently England had for gotten America's strength, and how it ended up the last time England got on his bad side.

England saw the look in his eye and quickly let go.

"Alf..er..America?"

"Listen, don't worry about me, I kicked that guy's ass once I can do it again."

America picked up his phone and turned to the door.

"America wait."

England said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. The young nation looked over his shoulder to see what England wanted.

"Please America, just be careful. I don't want you getting into another war with him."

America could see how worried England was, he hated it when England acted all motherly like that. America brought a fake smile to his face.

"Come on man, don't act like that. I'll be fine."

England took his hand off America's shoulder as he began to walk away.

"You can't kill the Hero!"

America yelled as he left the room. England watched as his former brother ran down the hallway. America might have been his own country, but to England he was still his little Alfred.

England sighed and walked back to the table for his papers.

"I really hope so. Dammit Alfred, what have you gotten yourself into..."

That is all I got so far I hope you all liked it, please write a comment or something and I hope you all enjoyed it.


	2. Sleeping Trouble

**HELLOOOOOOOO, sorry that it took so long to post this my computer is a huge dick and erased all my stuff and I had to write this on my tablet so pleeeeeaaaasssseee excuse any errors, welp I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

America tossed and turned under his sheets trying to get some sleep. His eyes felt heavy, but they wouldn't close, his brain felt overworked, but it wouldn't shut down. What was the use, He hasn't been able to sleep in a month. Ever since that incident at the last world meeting America just couldn't fall asleep. He threw his blankets off of him and sat up grabbing his phone. Maybe he could call up someone to hang out with. It had been a while since America had hung out with a friend. It'll be cool spending sometime with one of his old pals. He scrolled through his contact list hoping to find someone good to hang around with.

He muttered the names of his contacts as he passed them up

"Africa, Australia, Austria, Belarus, Canada, China, Denmark, Egypt, Finland, France, Germany, Greece, Hungary, Iceland, Italy 1, Italy 2 (Romano), Iggy."

He stopped at England's Name and hesitated about calling him.

"Worth a shot."

He clicked the name "Iggy" and listened to the ringing. After it rang about two times America started to become impatient.

"Come on dude, pick up. Pickup, pickup pickup, pickup!"

A third ring and still nothing. To pass the time -because America's patients is about as good as a jack rabbit's- he began to stare at the clock, and watched as the seconds ticked by, he didn't even realize that England had already picked up.

"Hello?" England said on the other end.

"Hello? America are you there?"

"..."

"America?...ALFRED!"

America jumped back from the sudden blast of England's voice in his ear.

"Jesus Christ dude! I've got this thing up to my ear. Are you trying to make me go deaf?"

"I wouldn't have to yell if you would answer me the first time I said your name."

"Sorry, I guess I got a little distracted because it takes forever for you to pick up the phone."

"Well maybe I was sleeping when you called me!" England yelled.

"Stop yelling bro. I can already hear you. If you keep yelling like that all I'll ever be able to hear is your lame accent."

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH MY ACCENT! And stop calling me bro! I am not your brother anymore, and I refused to be called bro!"

"Alright already stop yelling!"

"...I'm sorry Alfred, I didn't realize how rude I was being. Are you alright? Can I make it up to you somehow? Do you want to get some ice cream?"

America was surprised that England had calmed down so quickly, It usually took him forever to simmer down.

"Sure man! That's totally awesome dude! Where you wanna go? Are you paying?"

"Are you kidding me?!" England said yelling again.

America didn't say anything back, mostly because the loud mouth Brit was back to yelling at him before he could.

"Do you really think I would just get up in the middle of the night to get you an ice cream?!"

"Jeez man, you didn't have to be a jerk about it."

"I am not being a jerk! Do you even know what time it is!?"

"I don't know? Ten maybe?"

"Try ONE THIRTY, you bloody git!"

"Huh?" America looked at his watch to see it read 1:33.

"Oh, sorry dude. I didn't realize how late it was."

"Alfred go to bed, we have another meeting tomorrow and if you aren't ready to give a speech then I will make you a colony again, you got that, bro?"

America hung up the phone before England could say anything else. He hated it when Britain called him Alfred, and he hated it even more when he threatened to make him a colony again. He was a country and England had to except that America wasn't his property anymore.

"Stupid Britain, I can do what I want, I'm the Hero dammit. I've saved his ass more than once."

America put on his clothes from earlier that day and walked into the other room.

"He isn't the boss of me anymore. And who the hell does he think he is threatening me like that? I won my freedom, he didn't give it to me. I kicked his British butt for this! He can't boss me around, I'm America, the greatest country of all!"

America's voice went from a quite mutter to a yelling.

"I'd like to see him try and get me as one of his stupid colonies!"

The door beside him swung open making a loud crashing noise as it hit the wall, making America jump a little. He turned around to see a short gray figure standing in the doorway. It was wearing mint green pajamas and a night cap. America stared at the short man and smiled.

"Sorry Tony, I guess I gotta little carried away there, didn't I?"

He rubbed the back of his head and watched as the little alien pressed a finger to where his lips would be if he had any and slowly close the door.

"Ugh, it's too boring here. I wonder if there's any bars open?"

America slipped on his shoes and slammed the door shut behind him as he walked out. He walked along the road to the nearest bar to find the owner pulling out of the parking lot and out to open road. He stared at the car as he watched it drive off.

"Welp, looks like I'm goin somewhere else."

He turned around and started walking for the next closest bar which was also closed. America walked around for hours looking for a place to get a drink, but sadly he couldn't find one. He walked to the corner and leaned against the stop sign.

"Just my luck, not one bar is open and I don't even know where I am."

He looked the street signed, it read first street.

"Maybe Britain will pick me up."

he pulled out his phone and dialed the number. As he pressed the call button he could feel the wind begin to pick up. He shivered as it hit the back of his neck. America tried to pay attention to the phone, but the air was getting colder making it difficult to. He could hear the phone ring in his ear as the chilled wind blew up against his neck.

The phone rang a couple times then heard it go to voicemail. Dammit! He threw his phone in his coat pocket and walked on. It started to get colder and colder by the second.

"D-dammit, it's too freakin cold for this." He said shivering

He pulled out his phone again dialing the same number.

"Come on Britain, come on Britain, come on."

Someone on the other line picked up.

"WHAT?!" The British man said angrily.

"Iggy dude! Finally man, dude I've been tryin to get a hold of ya forever!"

"SHUT UP, YOU BLOODY IDIOT! It's too late for this! I am not dealing with your nonsense at this hour. Go to sleep Alf-er-America."

"No dude wait a sec man! Jeez you gotta calm down. I need to ask you something."

"whatever it is, NO. I am in no mood to deal with however drunk you are. Just go to bed and I'll call you in the morning. Goodbye Alfred."

"NO WAIT!" England hung up the phone leaving America without a ride.

"COME ON!" He yelled a bit too loudly. America threw the phone back in his pocket and started walking again. Sadly although he didn't know it yet he was walking in the wrong direction.

As he walked further and further away from his home the temperature dropped even lower making the young nation freezing.

"F-freak-ing Britain, can't listen for five sec-conds. I'm not even drunk." he muttered under his breath.

He walk along the sidewalk and stopped at the corner to figure out exactly where he was.

"Huh?" he looked around not recognizing anything around him. "Dammit, am I seriously lost again?" He looked up at the street sign to see it read 5th street which means he was nowhere near his house.

"Son of bitch!" he pulled out his phone calling England again.

America held the phone to his ear and listened to it ring.

"Come on Iggy, it's colder than a dead man's balls out here."

(This line was brought to you by The Other Gemini. Oh my god shes gonna kill me)

No one picked up. He called again. Still nothing. America looked around checking to see if there was a building or a store open so he could step inside where it was warmer. Nothing, or well at least nothing open. He turned his back to face the road as he dialed Canada's number, but of course he didn't pick up. America had a strong relationship with his twin. They were always there for each other, except for when America was out late and needed a ride. He doesn't even pick up his phone after eight, the guy was a pussy. Of course America can call him a pussy, but only because they were brothers. If he caught anyone else calling him that he'd beat their ass senseless.

After calling him a few more times he started walking again. He walked on along the road for what seemed like hours. Eventually he came to a point where the sidewalk stopped and the woods began. He remembered living near a wooded area, well at least he thinks so...there are trees there close enough. Without another thought America walked straight into the one place he likes avoiding because of all the damn movies he's watched about walking in the woods alone.

"Haha! I'm almost there! Hell yeah! Homehomehomehomehomehomehome!" he shouted while running like an idiot.

"Take that Britain, I don't need your help. I'm the hero! And I can do shit on my own."

In the middle of his bragging America stopped to figure out which way he had to go.

"Okay, lets see." he brought a finger to his chin and looked around, not that there was much to look at he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face it was so dark.

"Dammit, I can't see a thing!"

He pulled out his phone to check the time. 3:00 am. Great.

He read the time over and over again.

"3:00a.m. ...3:00a.m. ...3:00A.M.!" It finally hit him. The young nation was alone, lost, in the dark woods, at 3:00 in the morning.

"Okay, okay, calm down buddy it's okay. You're just a little lost, but you can get through this. Just because you're in the perfect horror movie spot where everyone gets killed doesn't mean a thing...hopefully."

He stood there for a minute trying to piece together where he was and what he was going to do. Which you might as well say was nothing because as soon as the thought of doing something came to mind a loud crack of a twig was heard behind him.

The great nation took a deep breath and tried to relax. It didn't work.

"... AHHHHHHAHAHAHHH!" the younger nation ran further into the woods screaming at the top if his lungs.

In the processes of fleeing for his life the proud nation tripped falling flat on his face. For the first few seconds he didn't move, he was too scared to even look if the thing (that wasn't even there I might add) was in front of him.

"Okay America, come on dude it's just a little..uh..squirrel! yeah that.."

America slowly lifted his head to reveal nothing in front of him and nothing behind him, but he couldn't be completely sure of that, it was difficult to see anything when it was this dark. He took in a deep breath and stood up brushing himself off. He used the light of his phone to look around and down to his feet noticing one of his shoe laces were untied. He bent down on one knee tying it and holding the phone between his teeth.

The ground was wet and muddy, he was probably kneeling in a puddle. It was hard to tell when the only light was being used to tie his shoelace. It didn't matter wet or not this place was creepy as hell.

After successfully tying his shoe he stood up and smiled with his phone still between his teeth. And just as he had forgotten where he was standing and how it was the perfect place for a murder in a horror film, a large hand was brought down on his shoulder. America stiffened as a slight whimper escaped his lips.

"Hello comrade." A deep voice from behind him said.

Almost instantly America knew who it was. He stood in shock and let go of his phone, letting it drop down in the puddle at his feet.

"You are lost, Da?" The man chuckled innocently.

Before America could even reply the man tightened his grip and yanked him back, causing America to fall back and slam his head on something hard making his ears ring.

He winced in pain as his back hit the ground. immediately America jumped to his feet turning around to face his attacker. His eyes widened as he turned in the man's direction. No one was there. He took two steps back and pulled out his revolver pointing it in that direction. He was shaking like a hairless dog. He couldn't even hold the gun straight.

America put a hand to the back of his head lightly rubbing the spot where he was hit. He felt something wet on his brown gloves and pulled his hand to the front of his head. It was nearly impossible to tell what it was, but truly he didn't want to know. America looked ahead of him checking for the man, but of course he couldn't see anything.

He could feel his heart race and took off running toward his house. All this running made him feel sick causing him to stop and fall to his knees. The smell of iron filled his nostrils. He tried to stand, but as soon as he lifted his head something metal was brought down on his back, making the smaller nation spit up blood and slam back to the ground.

"...g-ga..h-help..." the nation whimpered as another large object was brought down on his head.

The larger male chuckled and walked to the front of America.

America layed still to engorged in pain to notice. The large man bent down in front of him. America shut his eyes tight afraid of what was coming next. The other chuckled and snatched the nation's glasses and threw them down close to Americas head. He put the metal pole to the young nation's chin lifting it so America's head was facing him.

"Hello America." he said innocently.

America opened his eyes slightly seeing a large man kneeling before him. Russia.

America tried to say something, but before he knew it the russian had him by the hair and a knife to his throat.

"R-Russia..what are you doin...p-pal...?" America said faking a smile.

The Russian man glared at the young nation a bit surprised he could still talk from what he had just went through.

"Look man, whatever I did I-I'm sorry for...c-can you just let me go? Th-this is..really painful d-dude..."

"Why are you still talking?" Russia said all the innocence in his voice gone.

"W-wha..?" America said puzzled.

Russia yanked on his hair again pulling him closer so the young nation could get a better look at his expression on his face.

"You are still talking and it is annoying me greatly, can't you get it through your thick skull that I don't want you talking."

Before America could say something back Russia had slammed his head into the ground and stood up.

"You humiliated me greatly at the world meeting, America, and I do not appreciate that at all."

America slowly lifted his head trying not to trigger the older male in anyway.

"I..was..j-just...kidding a-around..man..s-sor-"

Russia slammed the drain pipe directly on America's head stopping him before he could finish.

"I don't want your pathetic excuse for an apology, I want you silent."

America shut up immediately afraid of saying anything else that might set Russia off again.

"You are quiet, Da?"

America said nothing back.

"Good." He lifted up the lead pipe and walked around the injured country.

"Now, it might seem like nothing to you, but what you did back there brought me great discomfort."

Russia walked around him slowly, slamming the pipe down in front of him making the young nation flinch each time it came down.

"Do you know how much pain it causes inside me for you to bring back the horrid memories of that dreaded war?!"

Russia slammed the pipe next to America's head making him yelp a bit as it skimmed his cheek.

"You are weak for bringing up my failed attempts of ruling over your damned country."

America growled slightly and looked up at the taller man.

"I'm not weak!" He yelled.

"I'm strong enough to kick your ass! You're worse than I am when it comes to bragging!"

"I am, Da? Explain this to me, how am I worse than you at anything? I never Gloat about winning a war."

"Heh, please, you might not gloat about winning a war, but you never miss a time of bullying those countries you've won them against."

Russia rolled his eyes. America was proud of himself for calling out Russia like that, in fact his loud ass mouth was going to go on.

"I don't think I've ever seen you not humiliate another country for losing a war against your fat ass."

Russia glared at America, is he really insulting him right now? That idiot has no idea how deep he's in, does he?

"And another thing, ever country you go against is weaker than shit! And you ain't to strong yourself! Even that Polish guy has the guts to piss you off, and you do jack shit about it!"

Russia said nothing back, he was too busy thinking of things that are too violent for a T rating.

"Oh, and Russia..."

Russia looked down at America ready to blow.

"Kicking your ass a third time will be the most fun I've had in years!"

With that Russia broke for a second time and brought the pipe down directly on America's head.

America screamed in pain as blood spewed from his mouth. His eyes were bloodshot as he looked up at Russia, his breath was slowing and so was his heartbeat. His vision went black as he heard Russia's voice for the last time.

"Do not worry America, your British friend will be joining you soon."

Russia plunged the lead pipe down , and America's vision went black.

_**Okay so I know this is random, but me and my friend have been arguing about this for about months and I'm getting sick of it. Who is better America or Canadia(yes I am aware I just called it Canadia) If America is better I'll make him do something totally awesome, if Canadia is better not only will I put him in the story but I'll make him his own story. Please vote in the poll on my thing before I drop kick my fucking tablet out the window.**_

_**P.S. (what the fuck does P.S. mean?) I only mean who is better in HETALIA NOT REAL LIFE. please don't think I mean the real countries. Also I'm so sorry for not finishing this chapter completely, I promise I'll finish this at a later time I don't have internet anymore and I won't for a while. Whatever Russia said I'll translate in the next chapter.**_


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

Okay so I have a lot for this next chapter, but I need help sorta. This chapter is in three point of views, Russia's, England's, and America's. Each of the chapters lead the story in a different direction. So I need to know which one I should put for the next chapter. So I'm going to have you guys decide.

So who's story do you want to hear?

America's

England's

or

Russia's

P.S. I won that little argument about who is better America or Canadia. America! Ha! thanks for voting on that!


	4. Russia's Issue

Hey! New Chapter! Sorry it took so long. Also don't hate me but, when I asked you guys about who you liked better America or Canadia, some of you awesome motherfuckers who voted America did not like Canadia. Some didn't want him in this chapter. But sadly for those who don't like him, he is in this one. But this is the only chapter he'll be in. Because this is Russia's P.O.V. (spoiler alert!) America is not in it. Canada plays an important in this. Sorry Canadia hatters.

No wait, this chapters pretty awesome no apologies. Just a heads up he's in this one.

_**CH.3 Russia's issue**_

Russia stood in the middle of the room wiping off the leftover blood on his pipe. It was a pitty he had to kill that stubborn idiot, he liked him, in a stupid kind of way. Oh well, he's gone now. And his land will be good use to Russia. The only problem now is what to do with the body. Not to mention an alibi, people will be wondering about his disappearance and Russia isn't exactly his ally. Not to mention people will be suspecting him because of that little scene at the last world meeting. He took in a deep breath and sighed, oh well this isn't the first time he's made someone disappear, although this will be the hardest one. He isn't just another man. This was a country. Well, the representation of a country. Either way. This will not be easy.

After Russia's pipe was clear of all blood he went to the laundry room of his large house for new clothing. In the middle of getting out of his blood stained clothes and into fresh ones Russia noticed his scarf was covered in blood. How sad, that was his favorite scarf, and those stains weren't gonna come out easily. There's no way he was going to get them out in time for the meeting, and he was not going to where it covered in blood. He sighed and threw it in a bucket of bleach. He just won't wear it. Hopefully no one will notice.

_***Meeting Time***_

Russia walked down the hall his now clean pipe slung over his shoulder almost touching his scarfless neck. Hopefully no one will notice that absence of his scarf. He doesn't want to have to make up and excuse to why it is gone.

He reached the conference room and peered in looking around the room to see which nations had already arrived. At the front of the table sat a very short Englishman, Britain. On the left side of the large table sat the three boring little countries, Germany, Italy, and Japan. On the other side sat one larger country, (well not as large as him, but still pretty big) China.

Russia took a seat next to the somewhat smaller nation China. After about ten minutes of the other countries engaging in small talk the door swung open hitting the wall with a large slam. It nearly made Russia jump, nearly. It was the annoying French man trying to make a big entrance. What a moron. Followed close behind him was a helpless Canadian.

He held a small pathetic excuse for a bear in his arms, and buried his flushed face in the back of the bear's head and neck. How pathetic, does he really think that worthless animal is going to protect him in any way? He's so helpless looking Russia could easily crush him, or at least he thought he could. Russia often forgets that the pathetic looking country Canada, is actually quite strong. He also forgets that Canada is the second biggest country next to his own. Though Canada might forget that sometimes too.

The British one scolded the two countries for arriving late and ordered them to take a seat. Russia didn't like the site of that puny country being in charge and bossing them around. He is weak and small. It would be easy to crush him, but although he is not as strong as Russia, he still is powerful, even if his country is smaller than a sixteenth of Russia's.

The two countries sat down, somewhat close to Russia. The annoying French man sat across from him next to a tired Italian and an annoyed Britain. The Canadian one sat next to Russia, his face still somewhat buried into the back of the bear.

The bear in his arms was asleep and drooling a bit, which Russia found disgusting, and the Canadian was still upset for either one showing up late, or two being sat next to Russia. Russia assumed it was the first one, although the second one was a pretty good reason too. Both maybe? Either way he was red faced and near crying. _How adorable, the little Canadian crying because he was sat next to the big mean Russia?_ the thought of it nearly made Russia laugh, but instead of a laugh Russia simply looked down to the Canadian and gave one of his innocent smiles.

Canada gave a small squeak and scooted his chair away from Russia, of course he scooted it back when England noticed and went on and on about how each chair was perfectly spaced three feet away from the other chair exactly.

_Oh, how fun it would be to punch his stupid face._

After a minute or two of the countries talking about useless material like the weather, and their stupid ball and stick games they call sports, and global warming, England finally stood up to give the introductory speech he always does before the meeting begins. About five minutes into his speech the Englishman stopped and stared at the door. This made Russia a bit confused, why did he stop?

"Something wrong?" said the German from the far end of the table.

The Englishman stayed silent and continued to stare.

Russia looked to his left to find a very annoyed China stand from his seat and begin to yell.

"Hello! Britain! Wake up!" China yelled, "Stop staring at nothing and finish what you were saying, stupid. Trust me the stupid door is not moving anytime soon."

China's insults were pathetic, but they still made Russia chuckle a bit to himself. Russia looked over to the British man who had no reaction to China's insults, well they were pretty pathetic.

He looked confused as he continued to stare at the door.

_Why is he still staring? Is he waiting for something? Maybe someone? Why is he waiting for someone? Everyone who's supposed to be here is here, except for...oh no..._

Russia looked around the room to see if anyone else noticed what was wrong. The rest of the countries were still trying to piece together what was wrong.

_No one else seems to notice the absence of that idiotic country. Maybe the English one doesn't notice either. Maybe he saw something and is curious to see it again. Yes, that has to be it. He can't really care about that stupid nation._

Russia regained his smile as he convinced himself that England was not worried about the absent nation. That is until England started to talk again.

Russia felt something inside him jump as Britain spoke.

"That's odd, America should be here by now. Where is he?"

_Dammit, he is curious about America...This idiot is going to ruin everything, isn't he? Why can't he get over it and finish his stupid babiling?!_

While Russia sat thinking about how he was going to get these imbeciles off the subject of America the other countries were complaining on the same country's absence.

Russia could feel his pulse rising as they continued to talk. He was a nervous wreck on the inside, he just hoped to god (or whatever Russian people pray to) that he didn't look the way he felt.

"R-Russia?" The quiet Canadian said from beside him.

Russia tried to keep his cool and bring back that innocent smile he always has on his face. He turned his head to the quiet Canadian and attempted to smile.

"Da?" he said as calmly as a guy in his position can be.

"Uh..Are you alright?"

_Дерьмo. [der'mo] (Shit.)_

Russia raised a shaky hand above his head and slammed it down on Canada's back hard. (no as hard as he could but still pretty hard)The force of Russia's hand coming down on Canada's back made him wince. Russia started to pat the smaller nation's back as he spoke.

"Of course, I am fine, little comrade. No need to worry."

"Oh...that's good..you looked a little nervous about something, are you worried about America?"

Russia stopped that patting motion on Canada's back and stiffened, a smile still wide on his face.

Canada let out a sigh of relief when Russia stopped patting him. Although it didn't really hurt him that first pat did knock the wind out of him.

Russia loosened up a bit and started to rub the Canadian's back.

"Why should I be worried, he is a stupid country, whatever he's doing is none of my concern."

_Yes, keep it up Russia, he is believing you._

"Oh, uh..okay, I just noticed you didn't have your scarf on today a-"

Russia's gripped the back of the smaller nation's jacket lifting him up a bit off his seat. _What did he just say? _

_Did he just...he..he noticed my missing scarf?!_

"Ah! R-Russia! What are you doing?!" Canada yelled in a hushed tone. (Yes in a hushed tone, it's Canada here, even when he yells it seems like a whisper.)

Russia dropped Canada once he realized he'd picked him up.

"Oops, my bad." Russia said hoping he wouldn't notice the panic he his voice. He patted the nation one last time oh the back and took his hand away.

"Sorry about that, little comrade."

Canada was now shaking like a hairless dog, "I-It's..fine Mr. Russia."

Canada gripped the bear in his arms a bit harder, but not hard enough to wake it.

Russia sat at the table wonder if anyone else noticed his missing scarf when he heard Japan speak.

"He might be ill, and couldn't make it to the meeting"

"Ill?...hmm..In that case I better go check on him."

_hat?! Check on him?!_

As England began to get up and gather his things Russia stood up, completely clueless to what he was going to say. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could Germany stood up and spoke.

"There is no reason to leave just so you can check on him. He's probably just sick, and even if he is sick checking up on him will do nothing but possibly get you ill as well."

"Yes, that's true, but he's never this late. I'm getting a bit worried about him."

"I can understand why you are worried, him being your former brother and all, but you still can't get up and leave during a meeting without a proper excuse. Besides, he's a strong country he can handle it himself."

The british man sat back down, "I suppose you're right. Well then, let's continue on with the meeting, shall we?"

Thank god Germany stepped in. Russia let out a deep sigh of relief, thankful that he didn't have to say anything to make England stop. There was a small chance that he might of had to use force. That would not have been good, considering that although each of these countries alone are quite pathetic compared to

Russia, together that might have a chance on taking him down.

"Oh, I'm sorry Russia I didn't notice you. Would you like to say something?" Said the Englishman.

Russia immediately sucked in his breath and looked to England. Shit he was still standing. Luckily for Russia he was good at hiding fear, and every other emotion. He put his innocent smile back on and tilted his head.

"What? Oh, no. There is no reason to. You already have things situated. I don't have anything else to say.

Please continue you on with your boring speech."

Russia sat back down still smiling. Some of the other countries (China and France) snickered at the Russia's judgment on England's speeches.

England stood up to defend his speeches, although his height made him look like a toddler throwing a fit to Russia.

"My speeches are not boring! They are organized and thought out. I can't say the same for yours though. You don't give speeches like I do! I think mine out to the last detail! They are not boring they are civilized, well thought out, brilliant, and perfect in every way!" The Englishman said in a whining voice.

"Oh shut up England, they're lame and boring. Russia's right you are too boring." China said chuckling.

"I have to agree with that one, it is true, you are boring as ever. But that doesn't stop me from wanting to help you out a little. You know the usual thing, better food, proper whine, wardrobe, hair, those hideous brows of yours, and of course everyone needs a lover." The annoying French winked at the short Brit and made a weird french chuckle.(I say french chuckle because the french are the only ones who do that little weird ass chuckle)

The Brit gave a disturbing look of disgust at the French man. "France I don't even want to know what you mean by that."

"I wasn't talking about me you loser!" (Yes he was)

"Shut up before I commit genocide on you all!" Germany shouted.

After that the meeting continued on as normal, not a single thing was accomplished. Oh well, those idiots barely know how to run their countries. It was better to do things on their own. Or at least, that's how Russia found it. As England's watch went off all the countries stood to leave. Russia usually waited until the last person had left to get up and go himself, but this time he was one of the firsts. Or at least tried to be. As Russia stood to go he felt a slight tug on his sleeve. Oh no, not this again. Last time someone tugged on his coat he ended up eating chair.

Russia gripped his pipe and made a low growl. He felt the grip on his sleeve tighten and pull him down. Russia unexpectedly was pulled down and hit his back on the chair painfully. He made a soft grunt as the chair came in contact with his upper back.

The grip on Russia's sleeve loosened as a frightened Canadian jumped back screaming...at least it sounded like a scream. A very hushed scream.

"ahhhh! S-sorry Mr. Russia, I don't know my own strength."

Russia sat up and popped his back looking over at the frightened country with a sour look. Jesus this guy was strong. If Russia didn't know any better he would of thought it was that stupid American.

"Please, I'm sorry, I just wanted to talk for a minute, unless you don't want to then I'll leave now, bye." Canada said quickly as he tried to make a break for it.

Sadly he wasn't fast enough. Russia put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back. No, he wasn't going to hurt him, mostly because Canada was extremely strong, and couldn't really control it. Also slightly because Russia now had a bad back.

"Not so fast comrade, if you want to talk we can." He said giving off an obviously fake smile because goddammit his fucking back.

Canada gulped still a bit frightened. "No no, that's okay you wanna leave I understand."

"Relax comrade. Do you really think I would hurt someone as pathetic and cute as you?" Russia said obviously trying to lower his self esteem. (As if it isn't low enough)

"Oh, uh..thank you?"

"There is no need for thanking, it was an insult. So, little comrade, what did you want to talk about?"

"uh..nothing, it's not important.."

"Well it has to be, you injured me and because you seemed worried about something, I did not try in any way to hurt you back. If you had done that for nothing, I would be pretty pissed."

"S-sorry, I was just wondering why you looked so stressed when they started to mention America. Do you miss him?"

Without noticing Russia had dropped his smile and was staring at Canada with the same look of disgust England gave France.

"Is that a no?"

"You are kidding right? Didn't you ask me this before, and didn't I give you an answer?"

"Well..y-yeah, but i just thought..you know the other's are gone, you don't have to put up the scary act."

Russia leaned in close just inches away from Canada's face. He still had a look of disgust on his face, but it quickly changed into a smile.

"It is not an act. I do not like America, he is not cute, like you." Russia pinched Canada's cheek purposely hard enough to leave a bruise, but Canada pushed his hand away without the slightest reaction of pain. He looked somewhat angry with Russia.

"Don't insult America! He's a great uh...country, and well for some reason his land isn't doing so well. I thought it was because of his bad landscaping, but I don't think that's it anymore. I think he's hurt, and you don't even care!"

Russia stood making Canada flinch a bit, but backed away. "Do not be worried about America. He is fine. Just, he is a tease. Always making you worry but is fine in the end, Da?"

Canada sighed and looked down at his still sleeping bear. Russia was beginning to think the thing was dead, but then it gave a loud snore reassuring him it was still breathing and continued to sleep. Canada looked back up at Russia who was staring him down, but not purposely.

"I guess you're right, in a way. He does do that."

"See nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, but.."

_Now what? _

"I...can you please just forget about the last meeting?"

Russia gave him a confused look.

"The last world meeting, can you forget it happened?"

Now he gets it.

"Why do you want me to do that? America insulted and humiliated me. That is not something I can forget easily."

"Please forgive him! He's stupid and stubborn and last night he called me three times for something at two in the morning. I think he might have been stressed about the whole thing."

Russia said nothing.

"He's hard headed and if he was here I would make him apologize, but he's not so, I'm doing it for him. Will you please?"

Russia stared at the slightly smaller country. He was really concerned about that idiot. That would be touching, but Russia simply hated America too much to feel touched. Russia looked at his watch and back to Canada giving out a sigh.

"Fine, I will forget it, now move I need to go."

"Really?!" Canada said excitedly.

"Yes, I forget it."

Canada dropped his out cold bear and wrapped his arms around Russia squeezing him tight. If it didn't creep Russia out enough that Canada looked and was as strong as America then the next thing that came out of Canada's mouth would.

"Thank you, dude!"

_...What?!_

_Thank you, Dude?!_

_Did this little twerp just say dude?!_

_That word...That voice..His strength_

_He even looks like America_(Duh)

_This pathetic shy bear loving..thing...is the spitting image of that dreadful being!_

"Is something wrong?" Canada asked.

Russia just stared at him looking nervous as ever.

"Was it the dude thing?"

"..."

"Sorry if it was, it slips sometimes." Canada chuckled.

_That laugh! It's..it's America's laugh!_

Russia began to panic squirming in Canada's grip.

"Let go! Let go you disgusting thing!"

Canada looked up at him not letting go. "What?...disgusting?"

"LET GO LET GO!" Russia shouted.

Canada stood completely still afraid of what might happen if he does let go.

"GET OFF ME YOU STUPID AMERICAN!"

"American?!" Canada immediately released him and stepped back a bit.

Russia dropped down falling on his stomach.

"R-Russia?" Canada squeaked.

Russia looked up to yell at the Canadian for not letting him go sooner, but when he looked up expecting C

Canada he saw America in his place.

"

GAAAAHHH! AMERICA!" Russia yelled at the top of his lungs.

Canada stood confused over the terrified Russia.

"America? He isn't here."

Russia backed away tripping over his chair.

"Ahh! Are you okay?!" Canada took a step forward to help him up but Russia stood up and brought out his pipe.

"Stay away from me!" Russia shouted.

Canada backed away and Russia took off out the back door of the room. Canada terrified himself grabbed his snoozing bear and ran out the front door to France's car.

_***Home***_

Russia ran inside his humble abode and slammed the door behind him locking it shut. This was bad. Russia was beginning to regret his decision of killing the American. He ran to his room and locked himself in for the night. This was really bad. Not only does the Canadian look exactly like him, but now Russia was seeing America in Canada. This one has to go.

1. FORGET THE TRANSLATING THING YOU'LL HAVE TO LOOK IT UP YOURSELVES MY SHITTY TABLET WON'T LET ME COPY PASTE SHIT ON THIS THING WHY I GOTS NOT IDEAL, BUT LOOK THEM UP IF YOU WANT TO KNOW I AM TRULY SORRY I TYPE IN CAPS BECAUSE THIS IS A NEED TO SEE THING.

2. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed!

3. plz exuse ny erorz i rite dis on a tablet n i dnt hav spelchek

4. God that hurts my eyes reading that over.

5. Thanks for pointing out the Africa thing. Yes, I do know Africa is not a country. I was half asleep when I wrote most of that chapter. Now that I reread it I feel kinda stupid, but I don't know how to fix it so, I hope you can forgive forget and roll with it.

6. I'm not going to be writing for awhile because I'm replacing my tablet with a laptop. I don't have it yet but I will sometime in the next couple weeks.


	5. Just Sick

_**CH.3 Just Sick**_

His footsteps made a pleasant little clank as they hit the carpeted floor. England loved that sound. For some reason he found it to be pleasing to the ear. Maybe it was because of his O.C.D. and that sound assured him that his shoes were completely in order and functioning properly. How delightful.

England reached the conference room and giggled the doorknob. It's locked, as usual. That meant that none of the other countries had arrived yet, as usual. He pulled out a key chain from his right pocket picking out the third key with the red paint strip on it. The paint strip on the head of the key matched up to the red sign on the conference room door, indicating that this was the right key. England loved how organized he was.

He unlocked the door, and placed his keys back into his right pocket. He opened the door to the conference room to find all the chairs propped up neatly upside-down on the table, as usual. He placed the chairs on the ground keeping them at a neat and orderly 3 feet away from each other exactly. After parting each chair at the correct length England pulled out a cloth from his suitcase and wiped down the table and each of the chairs. Once he was finished and properly disposed of the cloth he turned towards the board. England removed his good gloves and reached into his case pulling out a pair of rubber ones. He swiped his index finger across the black board.

After seeing dust on his finger from the board he pulled out a box of disinfecting wipes and placed the on a small desk next to the black board. He pulled out America's chair from its place, trying as hard as possible not to bump or move any of the chairs near it, and pulled it in front of the board. He then pulled Russia's chair and his own chair out of their places to line up perfectly next to America's. After he tested the sturdiness of each chair he then removed his shoes and lined them up vertically to the wall. He carefully climbed onto Russia's chair, which he assumed was the sturdiest because of Russia's big stature, and attempted to balance himself. He slowly walked across each chair to get used to the structure.

Once he was sure he was used to walking across then without losing his balance he bent over slowly and picked up the disinfecting wipes that he had set on the table. He carefully wiped down every inch of the black board and climbed down from the chairs. He removed the rubber gloves and threw them away along with the now dirty disinfecting wipes. He placed his shoes back on and wiped down the chairs again after placing them back into their correct spots. After he was sure the chairs were in order he walked over to the broom closet in the far corner of the room and pulled out the vacuum. He plugged it in and did a quick vacuuming before winding up the chord and putting it back in the closet.

England looked around the room making sure that everything was in order for the meeting. The table was clean and polished, the chairs were spotless and correctly spaced, the carpet floor was free of dirt and smelling fresh, and the black board was dust free. Everything was perfect. Well almost perfect. He turned to the board once more and pulled out one rubber glove from his case. He placed it on his right hand and picked up a fresh unused piece of chalk off the desk and drew out a neat map of the world and its nations.

After finishing England put the piece of chalk back and threw away the rubber glove. He then put the remaining wet wipes back into his suitcase and replaced the trash bag with a fresh one. After everything was perfect England washed and dried his hand in the washroom and placed his gloves back on.

Finally everything was complete. He sat down at his chair and pulled out some papers for todays meeting.

The only thing he had to do now is wait. After about five minutes past England heard footsteps outside of the conference room's door. He listened carefully to the sound of the shoes hitting the carpet floor. By the sound of it there were about two or more people walking close to each other. England looked down at his wrist watch, it read 7:30a.m. Considering they were 20 minutes early it must have been the former Axis Powers group, right on time (for them at least) as usual. This was just a guess of course. The only reason why England thought this was because Germany is one of the most responsible nations he knew, not counting himself obviously.

After a couple seconds of listening to quiet footsteps growing louder England began to hear the whine of a complaining Italian. Germany then walked in followed by a somewhat tired Italy and Japan. England stood up from where he was sitting and greeted them.

"Hello Japan, Germany, and Italy. Glad to see you're all here early." He said smiling.

He was actually quite glad they were here this early. Not that he was lonely or anything. He just liked how they always got here earlier than the others. Usually he would hate how they didn't get there when they were supposed to, but since they always got there at the same time every time he learned to love it.

"Hello Britain, it is nice seeing you here as well." Japan said as he took a seat.

"Hiya Britain, nice to see ya too! Isn't it Germany?" Italy said cheerfully.

"Hm? Oh yes yes, it is fine, now stop jumping around so much and sit down!" Germany exclaimed as he helped Italy to his seat.

After a bit of small talk England heard more footsteps outside of the door. It was China. Soon after him came Russia, as usual they are on time. After about 10 minutes past England heard more footsteps from outside the door. They were loud, but not as loud as the voice of the man they belonged too. Behind them was a faint tap of a pair of shoes, almost impossible to hear, but England heard them because he knew who they belonged too. England looked down at his watch 8:03a.m. They're late, as usual. France swung open the door making it slam against the wall. Of course he has to make a big entrance and probably make a whole in the wall, he's a complete moron.

England stood up from his chair arms crossed across his chest. "You're late." He exclaimed,

France rolled his eyes and stepped in the room, Canada close behind.

"Well sorry, this face takes time you know. I need more time than I get in the morning."

England rolled his eyes and sat back down.

"Besides, I would have gotten here sooner, but Mathew needed a ride."

"I-I told you, it's Canada, and I'm so sorry, Mr. Britain. I didn't mean t-"

France slammed the door behind him forgetting Canada was there, and talking.

England sighed getting up and opening the door for Canada letting him in.

"It's fine, just try to be on time." England said walking back to his seat. He didn't really expect them to be on time at the next world meeting. They were always late, but never too late. They always got there from 5 to 15 minutes later, and that's how England knew when they would arrive, making everything perfect.

Once everyone was seated England started to speak. About five minutes into talking England stopped and turned his head toward the door.

"Something wrong?" Germany asked,

England stared at the door for a minute and the room went silent.

"Hello! Britain! Wake up!" China yelled, "Stop staring at the door and finish what you were saying, stupid. Trust me it's not moving anytime soon."

England ignored him and continued to stare. He looked at his watch seeing it read 8:09a.m. then back to the door. That's odd, America usually got there right in the middle of England's introduction.

"That's odd, America should be here by now. Where is he?"

"America? Why do you care about what that idiot's up too? He's a complete moron, and he's always late."

"It's not that he cares about what America's doing, but unlike you all England actually reads the schedule, and today America has to give a speech." said Germany.

"Oh, you are kidding me! That idiot has to give a speech?"

"Will you shut up, he may be an idiot, but he's still a country and he still needs to give a speech." England said walking towards the door.

"He probably completely forgotten about the meeting and is stuffing his face with a burger right now."

"He might be ill, and couldn't make it to the meeting" said Japan.

"Ill?...hmm..In that case, I better go check on him." England began gathering his things when Germany stood up and spoke.

"There is no reason to leave just so you can check on him. He's probably just late, and even if he is sick checking up on him will do nothing but possibly get you ill as well."

"Yes, that's true, but he's never this late, I'm getting a bit worried about him."

"I can understand why you are worried, him being your former brother and all, but you still can't get up and leave during a meeting without a proper excuse. Besides he is a strong country he can handle it himself."

England sighed and sat back down.

"I suppose you're right. Well then, let's continue on with the meeting, shall we?"

England sat for a few minutes longer, this day has already been a mess, might as well continue talking seated. He looked up from his papers to find Russia standing.

"Oh, I'm sorry Russia I didn't notice you. Would you like to say something?" he asked politely.

At first the large nation seemed surprised that England asked him, but the look quickly turned into one of his unreadable smiles.

"What? Oh, no. There is no reason to. You already have things situated. I don't have anything else to say. Please continue with your boring speech."

England stiffened at the sound of Russia's cruel words. He could hear laughter from some of the other countries. England stood up in defence for his speeches and himself. He slammed a fist on the table trying to make himself look more fierce than he actually was.

"My speeches are not boring." He said in a strict yet calm tone. "They are organized and thought out. I can't say the same for yours though. You don't give speeches like I do. I think mine out to the last detail. They are not boring they are civilized, well thought out, brilliant, and perfect in every way."

"Oh shut up England, they're lame and boring. Russia's right you are too boring." China said chuckling.

Before England could reply France jumped in to humiliate England more.

"I have to agree with that one, it is true, you are boring as ever. But that doesn't stop me from wanting to help you out a little. You know the usual things, better food, proper wine, wardrobe, hair, those hideous brows of yours, and of course everyone needs a lover." France then proceeded to wink at England which quite frankly made him sick to his stomach.

England shot a look of disgust at him for the inappropriate comment. "France, I don't even want to know what you mean by that."

France shot back at him almost too quickly. "I wasn't talking about me you loser!"

England rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but Germany spoke before he could. "Shut up before I commit genocide on you all!" Germany shouted.

The room went somewhat quiet and England returned to the board. He waited for everyone to settle down and then continued his speech.

The rest of the day went on like any other day, except it was a little less rambunctious as usual. England assumed it was due to the lack of America.

Even though they had settled that discussion, England couldn't stop worrying about his former brother. Although this hasn't been the first time America has missed a meeting England still couldn't get him off his mind.

Around lunchtime England gave in to temptation and skipped lunch to call America. Yes, it is unprofessional to skip an entire lunch break just to make one phone call, but England had left his cell on his nightstand back at the hotel he was staying at for the meeting.

After driving to the hotel and back England sat at the table and turned his cell phone on. As soon as the screen was clear multiple white boxes popped up all reading the same thing. _Missed Call From Alfred._ He called England several times in less than a hour last night. Did he really need a ride that badly?

England hesitated to call him back, but by the time he had made his decision the alarm on his watch went off. Lunch break was over. Calling America will just have to wait.

England went on through the rest of the meeting without calling America. The meeting ended late, and England forced himself to forget about the America situation until the meeting was over.

After the meeting had ended England walked out to his car and had a peaceful drive back to the hotel. England made his way to his hotel room and readied himself for bed. Once he was all cozy and properly dressed for sleep he brought out his phone and called America back.

He listened to the phone and counted off the number of times it rung until he got America's stupid voice mail.

He left a message and called again, and again, and again. Still nothing. He was getting worried. He would drive to America's house, but he hated driving at this hour. He never really did trust America's police force.

After many hours of calling America and no one picking up he decided to make plans to visit America tomorrow. England turned off his lamp on the nightstand and closed his eyes trying to sleep, but he couldn't. No matter what he did he couldn't sleep.

"Keep it together old boy. He's just...sick. Yes, that's it. Sick."

No matter how many times England told himself this he just couldn't believe it. He tossed and turned in the sheets of the uncomfortable hotel bed trying to sleep, but it was impossible at this point. America was his own country. Why couldn't England see that? Why is it that everytime he sees America, that he can only see his little brother? Why did he care for the one country that who hurt him so badly?!

"America, please, please. Just be sick."


End file.
